Minorities
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: After a rough day at the library, Brian runs into Bonnie walking home. During a short conversation, Brian not only finds relief, but comfort when she reveals a big secret.


**Hank_o_Holic** presents:

_A Family Guy Short_

**Minorities**

It was almost 8:00 when Brian trudged home from the Quahog Library with a few books nested safely in his hand. He had quite a rough day and just wanted to go home so he could read in peace.

While turning the corner, Brian bumped into Bonnie, who also had some books of her own.

"Oh. Hey Bonnie, what are you up to?" he asked politely, but with a hint of downer.

"Hi Brian... nothing much, just walking home from Barnes & Noble. I see you have some books too."

"Huh? Yeah, I was at the library."

"That's nice - it is a cheaper alternative."

Brian couldn't help but notice some of the books she had. "That's quite an interesting selection you've got there."

"Indeed it is." Bonnie smiled.

He had to do a double take, "Is that Dawkins?"

"Yep. _The Ancestor's Tale_... I couldn't put it down so I had to buy it." Bonnie giggled, looking at the cover.

"I tried reading that but it was hard to concentrate."

"I understand: it is a large topic to take in at once. My favorite part so far is when he talks about the 19th century opinions about primates - it's amazing how ignorant people can be about things that are, in reality, very close to them."

"Uh huh." Brian's gaze fell a little towards some weeds in the sidewalk.

Bonnie noticed this.

"Is something wrong Brian?"

Brian jerked his head quickly, "I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"No, it's personal."

Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder; a look of concern in her eyes. "Brian... you can trust me. I know we're not really friends, but we know enough about each other to at least be rational and talk out things. It's not like I'll tell anybody."

The dog finally found his words and confessed.

"When I was at the library this guy noticed me reading a book on debunking Biblical scripture and began yelling at me. I tried to reason with him and give him some factual information, but he kept changing the subject. And to make matters worse, he began throwing so much at me that I couldn't hold myself up... which is weird because I usually can." Brian sighed following his story.

"Oh. I see. A _debate_. I feel that such displays of aggression and words aren't really necessary." Bonnie crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"How so?"

"From your description, the man you were debating most likely wasn't going to change his opinion in the first place, so there's no point in trying."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And besides, what does he know? Religious scriptures were written by lowly men from times gone by - and it shows. Many of the statements in them don't follow true today and have been subsequently debunked many times over. If there was some form of deity in our Universe, then in reality, there would only be one book and it would be demonstrably true, full of wisdom and knowledge far beyond any normal human minds... but there isn't."

Brian simply stood there in awe - he hadn't heard such powerful words from anyone he'd known - at least in person.

"Wow Bonnie... I never thought you'd understand that."

"Why?"

"I mean... I didn't think that..."

"Ohhhh. I see. I completely understand Brian. I'm an atheist too."

"Really?" Brian dried his sweaty hand on his fur and scratched his head. "I thought I was the only one."

"Well... you not, I guess." Bonnie laughed.

Brian couldn't speak.

"Hey, come walk with me. Come on." Bonnie encouraged him to follow: to which he did.

Brian eventually found his words once again and started a decent conversation.

"How long have you been one?" he asked.

"A few years now."

"Wow... really?"

"Yep! It was like '09 or something. It was a long, drawn out process but eventually I managed to, in a figurative sense, break free."

"That's amazing. I've been an atheist for quite a while now... I can't really remember."

"It happens."

"So... how do you deal with people?"

Bonnie fixed her hair and thought for a second.

"I try not to. Being a member of Quahog, I've seen how the locals behave and I can honestly say that it's not worth my efforts. I have the internet... where I can chat and communicate with atheists all over the world. There's this fellow I watch who gives interesting videos about science and education and they really inspire me. But only me... I can't go around town promoting reason without commotion... for reasons stated previously."

"Yeah... I know something about commotion." Brian shrugged.

"Oh Brian, I remember that... it must have been a tragedy to you: being hated by almost everyone in town. Meg was seriously out of line for what she did."

"Please don't blame her... it wasn't her fault. She was just so invigorated by Kirk Cameron that she simply listened to everything he said."

"People like that make me so angry... they super-glue this mask to their identity and don't even bother listening to basic logic without feeling like they're being attacked by criminals."

"Yeah well... I figured I'd straighten her out. Though to be perfectly honest I felt guilty."

"Why? You actually accomplished something many atheists dream of."

"True. But it meant literally destroying a teenage girl's confidence with words. And Meg has a lot of trouble with words already..."

"True... I understand. Is she okay now?"

"Well this _was_ a long time ago. I'd like to think so."

The two walked for a few more blocks until Bonnie continued. "You know what fascinates me?"

"What?"

"The concept of the Afterlife."

"You mean like Heaven and Hell?"

"Yeah... you know. It always baffles me how truly, deeply religious people anticipate death."

"Death? I thought we were talking about After... LIFE."

"Well... that's what it is, silly!" Bonnie chuckled, "I mean, they're people who try to do so much for themselves that they're basically wasting their life so they can have their alleged "second one". And it gets even more insane. This is what it all comes down to: you can be the most cruel, dastardly, most evil person in the entire world, and I'm talking about like "sniping school-children evil", but if you simply remain faithful to God you'll be forgiven and sent to Heaven..."

"I never thought about it like that. And then you can be a very kind individual and help as many people as you can, but if you don't have faith you'll spend an eternity being tortured."

"Yeah! It's unbelievable! But whatever... I am a free woman. I will enjoy my life to the fullest. It's the only one we have."

Brian was moved by her words.

"Hey listen Bonnie... thank you for being so understanding. It means the world to me." He said, slightly blushing.

"Aww, you welcome Brian. You're too kind."

Suddenly, Brian had the urge to ask this one nagging question.

"Does... does Joe know?"

Bonnie stopped and looked at him, frowning.

"No."

"He doesn't even have a clue?"

"Nope. I'm 'in-the-closet'. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "

"Really?"

"I know, it's not like me. Then again, I've kept a lot of secrets from Joe... I'll put up with going to church with him - it just keeps me stronger. And i mean, if anything... it's for the best."

"Well it's not like it's too much of a big deal. Joe's your husband, he'll understand and still love you no matter what."

Bonnie looked towards darkening sky. "I don't know. I'm waiting for the right time."

"When is the right time?"

"When people learn to think."

The two walked home just as the sun dropped below the horizon.

**The End**

_Whenever I feel like writing down something as personal a topic as this (being an atheist myself and all)... I'll just do it. I don't care what people think. The idea for making Bonnie an atheist and giving Brian "a shoulder to cry on" was with me for a while - I was feeling very comfortable and decided now was the time to write it. Plus I've been so busy developing the Channel 5 crew that I figured it would only be proper to flesh out some other characters too. _

_Feel free to leave a comment or critique for this story - or if you really want to - an opinion. I'm open to them, so long as they don't go off in another direction and become simply "hating". After all... to be honest, I'm getting a little tired of hearing "shut up Brian". _

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


End file.
